Manipulando al cazador
by akuma snake
Summary: One-shot Destiel. Castiel está siendo manipulado por orden del cielo obligandolo a hacer cosas que no quiere ¿ querrá hacer esto ultimo que le han pedido? ¿se someterá a lo que siente? (Spoiler 8va temporada)


Se sentía confundido y mareado, la habitación era blanca y muy brillante, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces intentando enfocarse

-Debes hacerlo Castiel, le dirás que lo amas y lo convertirás en tu perro obediente, si fallas el castigo será irreversible, nosotros entretendremos al hermano el tiempo que sea necesario-

La voz se oía lejos y con eco, movió la cabeza como si le doliera el cuello esa voz era dura y severa, le estaba dando una orden pero no estaba seguro de siquiera entender que le estaba diciendo.

Sam había ido de compras y en busca de algunos libros y por mientras Dean miraba su más reciente corte en la ceja, recordó el día que volvió del infierno, no tenía ni una sola marca o cicatriz en el cuerpo y ahora ya tenía más que antes, siguió mirando su ceja cuando vio algo aparecer y se giro ágilmente, se quedó quieto casi paralizado al ver quién estaba detrás.

Cass lo miraba con su típica expresión de nada, pero parecía cansado y el cuerpo de Jimmy no había recibido alimento en quizás cuanto tiempo

-Cass… ¿Qué demonios?... ¿Cass como has llegado aquí?, ¿Dónde has estado? Te llamamos incontables veces- el rubio dio un paso adelante, apretando los puños y la mandíbula

-No estoy muy seguro- la voz del angel sonaba tan cansada como su aspecto

-¿Qué?... ¿espera que haces aquí y como entraste? Hicimos los sellos- estaba confundido, enfadado, quería respuestas y no las simples estupideces de siempre

-No están bien hechos- su voz sonó monótona como si fuera una grabación

-Claro que lo están- dio otro par de pasos hacia el ángel esta vez de manera amenazante y el ceño fruncido

-Necesitaba verte- su voz seguía sonando poco natural

-¿Qué necesitabas qué?- el enojo se fue por un momento siendo reemplazado por la incredulidad -¿Estas oyéndote Castiel? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Estas siendo manipulado, eres un maldito bebe- soltó sin mas aunque solo habían sido sospechas ahora era más que evidente

-No Dean solo necesitaba verte y decirte algo- Cass rompió el espacio entre ellos y tomó al cazador por los hombros girándolo para sentarlo en la cama del motel -Dean te amo- tanto su voz como su rostro eran inexpresivos y apagados esto desconcertó aun mas al rubio pero al mismo tiempo lo llenó de ira

-Claro que sí y yo a ti al igual que a Sam son la única familia que me queda son mis hermanos- intentaba controlarse de no pegarle un tiro

-No, no esa clase de amor- el ángel sacudió levemente la cabeza por primera vez parecía el mismo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente azules y su respiración se había agitado pareciendo nervioso

-Cass no estás actuando con claridad- estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no salir huyendo o pero darle de golpes al del abrigo -estas siendo manipulado entiéndelo- quería levantarse pero la presión de los brazos del otro era más fuerte

-Si, tal vez- admitió confundido -pero lo que dije es cierto, es solo que no podía verlo- Lo soltó alejándose unos segundos y luego volvió sentándose a su lado en la cama mirando al piso

-¿No podías verlo…? Diablos Cass ¿Estas oyéndote? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- su voz sonó confundida, triste ante eso el ángel lo miró con esa cara de perrito que conmovería a cualquiera y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla al cazador, había visto que cosas como esas se hacían cuando alguien estaba triste… en la televisión al menos -No, no, no con la cosa gay y el sujeto gato fue suficiente para mí- apartó la mano de Cass con violencia, pero este lo detuvo por el hombro sentándolo con brusquedad cuando intentó ponerse de pie

-¿Qué cosa gay Dean?- la voz del moreno sonó más grave de lo normal, se sentía molesto de un momento a otro, tenía ganas de asesinar a la cosa gay fuera lo que fuera eso

-Maldita sea emplumado eso duele- había tomado la mano ajena para intentar quitarla de su hombro pero no pudo conocía de sobra la fuerza del hijo de Dios -¿y ahora qué diablos te pasa?-

-Es que no estás poniendo atención mono lampiño idiota- su expresión era seria, pero al mismo tiempo parecía un niño mimado al que no le dan su caramelo

-¿Qué no pongo atención? Estas hablando solo cosas sin sentido, estas siendo manipulado, intentamos contactarte por semanas ¿Dónde estabas?- su expresión volvía a la melancolía

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero esto es real, no es manipulación, yo te amo- su expresión de perrito volvía

-Ya basta en serio, no es gracioso y sabes que debería largarte- estaba molesto ahora sí que lo estaba, una cosa era desaparecer, saber que no estaba actuando con cordura y otra era que jugara con algo que él llevaba de tan mala manera y tan oculto. Se levantó decidido a salir de ahí si el ángel no se iba él lo haría, caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez y los puños apretados

-No iras a ningún lado- se había parado entre él y la puerta, lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo estrelló contra el muro, sintió aquellos huesos crujir y la cabeza de Dean golpeándose con violencia pero no se detuvo –tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga de hacer esto- arremetió contra él otra vez pero ahora enfocado en su boca, recordaba a la perfección las cosas que había visto en la televisión en esas películas donde todos estaban desnudos

Acercó su boca a la del rubio que se mantenía abierta en expresión de dolor, pero no era capaz de verlo estaba cegado por algo que no podía controlar. Sus labios rozaron la calidez y la humedad de los ajenos, respiraba con dificultad entre el nerviosismo y la agitación, había sido distinto al besar a la demonio. Un golpe eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo humano y el propio también no tenía ni idea que eso podía ocurrir, acercó aun mas su boca envolviendo la del rubio y besándolo profundamente, buscó la lengua ajena pero apenas había respuesta, aun así siguió el beso, le beso la comisura de los labios mordiéndolo suavemente mientras bajaba hasta su cuello, lo que causo un leve respingo en el cazador, le colocó la mano en la nuca y sintió algo húmedo y tibio. Se alejó unos centímetros y vio que sangraba profusamente por el golpe.

-Dean- el ángel se apartó asustado de lo que había hecho, frunció levemente el ceño, pero luego volvió a acercarse para curarlo, pero fue rechazado, los ojos verde profundo refulgían en una mezcla de decepción e ira -Lo siento- no obtuvo respuesta, realmente lo sentía pero no sabía como expresarlo, Dean solo caminó medio tambaleándose y se colocó una mano sobre el hombro realmente le había hecho daño a una escala diferente.

El rubio caminó por el cuarto y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cama, solía hacerlo cuando se sentía realmente abrumado o cansado, había sentido aquel beso, realmente lo había sentido con cada fibra de su cuerpo, de alguna manera era algo que él había querido hacia tiempo pero sabía lo imposible o ridículo de aquello, se sabía heterosexual pero no se negaba el gran interés que le causaba el ángel, esa sensación de querer protegerlo y estar con él.

-Realmente lo siento- se quitó el abrigo y se agachó frente al cazador, colocó la mano en su frente y esta vez no hubo contragolpe -Yo no…-

-Déjalo así- todos en el mundo lo traicionaban, todos al final se iban, simplemente le quedaba rendirse -¿Quieres hacerlo? Se mas de humanos que tu y reconozco ese tipo de acercamiento, está bien hagámoslo, no me importa- su voz era triste y lejana nada parecido a su habitual arrogancia

-Pero yo no…- Cass parecía asustado

-Cállate esta vez es a mi manera- tomó al ángel de la corbata y lo obligo a levantarse para guiarlo hasta la cama y sentarlo en ella, tiro de la tela y la arrojó lejos, aun conservaba parte de esa expresión triste pero estaba cambiando rápidamente a la de cazador alerta y dispuesto

Cass intentó decir un par de cosas pero fue silenciado por dos besos rápidos que lo desconcertaron, se quitó la camisa quedando solo en su acostumbrada camiseta negra y sacó la chaqueta del ángel. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro que lo hizo caer de espaldas a la cama y se subió sobre él, asumió por instinto que no sería muy diferente a una mujer, además el ángel era primerizo. Se acercó a sus labios y los lamió con cuidado, el cuerpo bajo él estaba tenso y nervioso podía verlo en el azul parpadeante de los ojos que lo miraban, paso su pulgar por los labios pálidos del ángel mientras lo miraba de esa manera que tenia bien estudiada que conquistaría a cualquiera, se acercó lentamente y lo beso, esperó unos segundos hasta que el alado se acostumbrara y profundizó el beso el cual fue gratamente correspondido, ambos se perdieron en un beso que duró hasta que no quedaba aire cosa que los separó por obligación, se miraron con placer, como si uno fuera comida para el otro. Dean arremetió primero sentía que se quemaba por dentro y sabía perfectamente donde estaba focalizado el ardor, se lamio los labios y le quitó la camisa al ángel rompiendo varios de los botones, mordió sus pezones con gusto y de manera brusca.

Cass gimió bajito mientras apretaba las sabanas tenia perfectamente claro que el otro tenía mucha más experiencia y por tanto sabía bien que hacer así que no lucharía contra ello, ya tenía lo que quería. El rubio siguió en lo suyo y bajó con su lengua hasta el borde del pantalón, esto causó que el ángel intentara ovillarse pero lo detuvo, le quito el cinturón y bajo el resto de su ropa, el cuerpo pálido y flacucho le causaba un gran interés, miro el miembro totalmente erecto que rogaba por atención y a pesar de sus aprehensiones no sintió asco alguno, simplemente lo hizo, lamió y succionó, tocó, probó y saboreó cada rincón, algunos gemidos roncos y profundos llegaban a sus oídos, las caderas de Cass se movían por si solas sin que pudiese controlarlo. Dean soltó el miembro y volvió a subir hasta los labios del ángel que lo recibieron gustoso, se quito la ropa que aun tenía y se coloco entre sus piernas acomodándose para entrar, por un segundo dudó sobre si debía simplemente hacerlo o prepararlo para aquello, pero no tenía sentido sabía que era mucho más resistente al dolor así que no debía haber problema. Lo tomo por las caderas y comenzó a entrar lentamente estaba estrecho y caliente, Cass se retorció bajo su cuerpo y gimió ahora si con ganas, como lo había supuesto no le dolía pero si lo sentía, comenzó a moverse lentamente embistiéndolo para tomar el ritmo habitual

-Tendrás que ponerle un poco mas de esfuerzo Dean- Cass sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, su respiración aun agitada y ese brillo le daban un aspecto aun más apetecible

-Te lo dije una vez, la última persona que me miró termino en la misma posición que tu- lamio su cuello y lo mordió sin medirse -Sólo el ángel dice eso- Cass no había entendido eso último pero lo hizo cuando el rubio dio un pequeño golpecito en la punta de su miembro que se agitó con violencia y extrajo otro gemido de sus labios, Dean sonrió con gracia y volvió a las embestidas.

Estuvieron largo rato cambiando de posiciones mientras sus cuerpos se buscaban para mayor contacto y placer, pero el cazador veía venir su final y no se iría solo, apretó bruscamente el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarlo, esa técnica la conocía perfectamente, el cuerpo hasta ese momento resistente y duro del ángel se volvió dócil moviéndose como el otro quería que lo hiciera, lo embistió varias veces con fuerza mientras lamia su espalda que era lo que ahora tenía frente a él, pero no quería acabar así, si esa iba a ser su experiencia con un "hombre" entonces debía ser inolvidable, lo giró sentándoselo sobre la cadera, aquello era sensual y le ayudaba al ego ver como se retorcía de placer ante sus movimientos, tomo sus caderas con una mano moviéndolo a su ritmo mientras con la otra lo seguía masturbando. Sintió que se corría pero no alcanzo siquiera a gritar cuando el cuarto se llenó de luz, las ventanas se quebraron y algo parecido a un terremoto lo sacudió por completo, cuando la luz se fue vio el cuerpo del ángel lánguido y quieto sobre el suyo, tenía el vientre lleno del liquido espeso y pegajoso de aquel recipiente, lo movió un segundo pero no respondió

-Cass…- le dio un golpecito en el hombro -Cass- frunció el ceño preocupado mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero la luz volvió a inundar todo así que cerró los ojos, al abrirlo el ángel lo miraba intensamente -¿Cass estas bien?-

-Nunca antes estuve mejor en mi vida- Asintió sonriendo levemente, se quitó de encima acostándose a su lado mirándolo fijamente

-Ya te he dicho que eso es aterrador- Dean lo miró con reproche ante lo que el ángel bajo la mirada -pero te lo perdono por ser tú- sonreía con su cara boba y amable, Cass respondió a eso con una mirada confusa pero alegre -ahora muchas cosas cobran sentido en mi vida- hablaba para sí pero el ángel lo miró interrogante así que siguió hablando -Ahora entiendo porque todos creían que Sam y yo éramos pareja cuando comenzamos a cazar juntos, entiendo porque siempre me hacían ofrecimientos curiosos tanto hombres como mujeres y también entiendo porque todos decían que eras mi ángel y hacías todo lo que yo decía- sonrió de manera arrogante

-Aun no me explicaste sobre "la cosa gay"- dijo imitando su tono como solía hacer, se veía ridículo cuando quería parecer muy humano

-Nada importante solo fue una…-

No alcanzó a terminar cuando se vio a si mismo sentado frente a una mujer tras un escritorio y a Cass sentado a su lado, estaba vestido y su cuerpo no tenia señas de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida

-Pero qué demonios…-

-Cállate mono- la mujer habló de manera brusca -volverás a la tierra y no recordaras nada, pero desde ahora obedecerás, todo salió como te lo dije Cass con las mismas palabras y mismas acciones, los humanos son tan simples y manipulables-

-No… no- Cass miró a Dean quien no entendía nada -no fue una manipulación yo quería hacerlo-

-Claro que si por eso dijiste "lo sé y lo siento, pero esto es real, no es manipulación, yo te amo"- la mujer leía un papel que estaba sobre su escritorio –o "tendrás que ponerle un poco mas de esfuerzo Dean" durante unos segundos creímos que las frases clichés no funcionarían contigo pero al final todos se rinden a lo mismo- la mujer estaba seria pero podía ver la expresión de victoria en sus ojos

-Dean no es cierto- podía verlo, podía ver como el cazador dudaba, como en su alma se creaba un vacio de dolor

-¿No lo es?- se sentía indefenso, pequeño, sentía la necesidad de su padre, de Bobby, hacia minutos asumía lo que había tenido guardado durante ese tiempo que estaba enamorado del ángel, que había pasado uno de los momentos más felices de su vida y ahora entendía que como había sospechado todo era simple manipulación, lo sabia pero aun así había caído aun así había vuelto a confiar en él

-No, no lo es- Cass negó con la cabeza e intentó levantarse pero Dean había desaparecido

-Esto es innecesario- su voz resonó lejos

-Hey Dean, traje tu tarta- Sam lo movió por el hombro –¿Dean estás ahí?- su hermano lo miraba desde la puerta del baño, aun estaba parado frente al espejo pero sentía que había olvidado algo que el tiempo había transcurrido -¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No lo sé… nada supongo- Dean sacudió la cabeza para despejarse

-Tu tarta- Sam estiro un bonito trozo de tarta

-Si… gracias, después- no tenía hambre, se sentía cansado, angustiado más bien pero no tenia bien claro el porqué

-¿Seguro estas bien?- Sam estaba extrañadísimo de que hubiese rechazado la tarta pero solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de su hermano.


End file.
